


Loneliness

by moonshinedolphincurtis



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshinedolphincurtis/pseuds/moonshinedolphincurtis
Summary: Another poem I wrote as a teenage girl, lonely, depressed, almost suicidal. Luckily I never turned to drugs, chose my phantasy world instead.





	

Loneliness  
Adoring the face in the picture above my bed-  
A handsome boy.  
His thrilling smile,  
His lovely eyes that say "I love you",  
And his innocent but very promising looks  
Capture me in a world of dreams.

And suddenly bis lips move,  
Speak words of love.  
He steps out of the picture  
And takes me into his arms  
And shows me how wonderful love can be.

But then  
His hug loosens,  
His face soars back to the picture above my bed,  
Becomes motionless and fixed.  
Nothing is left of th good moments.  
I'm feeling the cold emptiness once more  
And the spike still sticks inside my vein.


End file.
